


Fishing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fishing

Clint is good at fishing,  
May be because he has,  
An infinite amount of patience,  
His sniper training can be used,  
Everywhere else too.  
But finishing requires silence.  
Clint knows it is a father son activity.  
That is why he does it with Phil,  
Since his own father did not do it with him.


End file.
